


Rainy days don't matter (if your friends carry sunlight)

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Bachira!, Team Bonding, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Bachira's morning began with gray skies. His friends opted to change that.Alternatively, it's Bachira's birthday, and his friends really put thebestin best friends.





	Rainy days don't matter (if your friends carry sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, you gremlin child!

❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖ ❁

Bachira's day began with the ringing of his alarm clock, the sound so loud he jolted awake and nearly fell off his bed. Grumbling at how unbelievably rude his awakening was, Bachira spent five minutes glaring at the culprit, wondering what the pros and cons of setting it ablaze.

It was only seven in the morning, and the day was already looking grim. The pitter-patter of rain outside did nothing to help his quickly souring mood. Bachira was certain his day was going to suck.

Fortunately for him, his phone beeped to the sound of his mother's favorite song, and he scrambled to grab it from his bedside table. He was greeted by her cheerful voice, light and uplifting as she wished him a happy birthday.

Oh, right.

It was his birthday, he remembered as he looked at the calendar resting near his bedside drawer, the number eight circled by a bright red marker.

He almost forgot about that, and he thanked his mom for reminding him. It earned him a laugh, and the sound of her laughter made him smile. They talked a bit more, topic ranging from anything to everything, and by the time his mother ended the call, almost an hour had passed. It was great to be able to talk to her, and although she couldn't be with him due to her work out of town — she left two days ago and wouldn't be back for a week — Bachira was grateful to at least hear her voice.

His phone call with his mom did wonders to lift his mood. The barrage of messages from the former Team Z wishing him a happy birthday also helped, but not for long.

Looking around their home, he realized that it was too spacious for a single person, and even with the rain outside, the silence was deafening.

It was the first time he was going to spend his birthday alone.

It was unbearably lonely.

He wondered if he could call Isagi and the others. It would be nice if he could ask them to come over and celebrate his birthday with him, but they all live so far from each other that it would be impossible. As much as he liked to bother them, he didn't want to call them just because he was feeling a bit lonely.

"This sucks," he grumbled, allowing himself to fall back on his bed, two of his pillows flying off the bed. Maybe he should just stay in bed for the day. Besides, the rain didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

And so that was what Bachira did.

He even tried to go back to sleep, but when that didn't work, he just gave up and turned to his phone. He was in the middle of a game when he heard a knock coming from their front door. Wondering who could be in front of their house in the middle of such strong rain, Bachira dragged himself out of bed and wobbled lazily to the door.

Yawning, Bachira opened the door and was met by a sight he never expected to see.

There in front of him stood his friends. Isagi, Kunigami, and Chigiri were all standing before him, carrying paper bags of various sizes and half-soaked from the rain.

"Did you just get out of bed? It's almost noon, you know?" Chigiri asked before he can even say anything.

Bachira looked down at himself and realized that he was still in his pajamas. He'd like to make an excuse, but what came of his mouth was a rather confused question.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with wide eyes, wondering if he was really seeing things right.

"What do you mean?" Isagi tilted his head, and Bachira thought that his best friend had no right to look as confused as him. "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

That's true, it was his birthday, but that didn't really answer his question, so Bachira repeated it, "Yeah, but why are you here?"

"Of course we're gonna be here! We want to celebrate your birthday together!" Isagi said, sounding a lot more serious and earnest than Bachira ever remembered him being.

"Besides, isn't it more fun to celebrate your birthday with your friends?" Kunigami seconded, smiling at him. "Anyway you gonna let us in? We can stay out here if you want, but we have presents and food for you."

"Oh! Then, you all go inside. I want to see my presents!" Bachira said as he ushered his friends inside, taking his time following them and just listening as they shuffled on and about his house.

He wasn't going to say anything about it, but he needed some time to process everything. That, and to hide the stupidly happy flush currently dominating his entire face. Mostly the second one though.

His friends were here.

_ His friends were here _.

He repeated over and over again inside his head, hiding his burning face behind his hands.

It was true that Bachira thought it would be fun if he could celebrate with his friends, but he wasn't expecting them to actually come all the way to Chiba just for his birthday. Two of them didn't even live anywhere near his hometown, and yet they were all here, carrying gifts and food for him.

Damn.

He was really happy.

It was really stupid, but Bachira didn't think he would be this happy knowing that his friends came to celebrate his important day with him.

"Bachira, you okay? You're taking too long." Isagi asked, peeking worriedly from the living room.

"I'm fine, just looking for towels," Bachira answered, composing himself — he was really caught off guard; that rarely happened — and actually grabbed towels, so his friends could dry themselves off.

"You really came here even with all this rain, huh?" Bachira said as he handed them towels, trying his best to sound nonchalant despite the fact that his heart was bursting with unbidden joy.

Kunigami said his thanks before answering him, "We've been planning this for a while. Me and Chigiri were in Saitama since last night."

"They stayed over at my place since it's closer." Isagi supplied, taking out a rather large box from one of the bags they were carrying.

"Is that why none of you were in the group chat last night?" Bachira pouted. He had been really bored last night since it was just Raichi and Kuon getting into a weird debate about something he couldn't really remember.

"We were busy." Chigiri answered, wringing some water from his hair. "We spent the night wrapping all your presents, and Kunigami made you a cake."

"You made me a cake?" Bachira looked over his friend, unable to hide his excitement. No one had ever made him cake before. His mom didn't know how to bake, so she usually just buys one for him, so he never really had homemade cake before. He always wanted to eat one.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Kunigami mumbled, looking anywhere but him.

"It was though!" Isagi argued before turning to him, eyes bright like the cake was made for him, "He even decorated it. It was really pretty."

"He wouldn't even let us touch it. I mean, I almost spilled the cake flour, but it was an accident." Chigiri shrugged, and with the tone of his voice, Bachira could easily tell that he was teasing Kunigami. "He said he wanted it to look nice for you and banned us from the kitchen. It's not even his kitchen."

"Be quiet, please," Kunigami said, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Bachira didn't even know what to say anymore.

He really, really, _ really _ like his friends.

Shit.

He might actually cry.

"Let me see my cake," he said instead, inwardly applauding himself for not bawling his eyes out right there and then as he reached for the cake box.

When he lifted the lid and saw the cake, his urge to cry came back in full force. Isagi was right. The cake looked pretty, and the decoration was something that really fit his tastes.

"Can I cry?" Bachira asked, voice cracking.

"You don't like it?" Kunigami actually sounded worried.

"I love it." Bachira sniffed, "So, can I cry? I'm gonna cry."

"You're already crying though." Chigiri pointed out.

Bachira just nodded, wiping his eyes, "Right? You guys are the best."

"When you're done crying, you can blow your candle. After that, you can open your presents," Kunigami ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I want to blow my candle now and eat this cake. It looks yummy."

"Okay," Isagi nodded, pulling something else from his bag.

Bachira blinked.

Once.

He watched Isagi light the candle.

Twice.

"Isagi, is that a scented candle?"

Isagi spluttered, crimson quickly rising from his neck to his cheeks; in his hands was clearly a scented room candle, "The store ran out of birthday candles. It's the only thing we can find!"

Bachira couldn't help it.

He laughed, loud and boisterous, shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Don't laugh!" Isagi yelled embarrassed. Next to him, Chigiri and Kunigami were also hiding their faces.

That made Bachira lose it even more.

"I can't believe you're using a scented candle. It's even bigger than my wrist!"

"Just please blow your candle and end my suffering."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Bachira said once he calmed down enough. "I'd like to blow it now, please."

"Make a wish first," Chigiri reminded him.

"Where's my birthday song?" He asked expectantly.

"None of us can sing though," Kunigami said.

Bachira grinned, "Doesn't matter. I still want a birthday song."

Isagi and the others shared a look before they shrugged and started singing a birthday song. Bachira liked how his friends were really down for everything.

Although there was still something he needed to think about.

Wish, huh?

Bachira watched the small flame of the candle sway back and forth, punctuated by the off-key singing of his friends, and he thought that here, in front of the tastiest-looking cake ever known to man and surrounded by his most favorite people, he didn't have to think so hard about what his wish would be.

_ 'I wish it would be like this again next year.' _

Because really, it was hands down the best birthday he ever had.

❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖ ❁

**Author's Note:**

> I love these four, and yes, Isagi was using a big ass scented candle lol.


End file.
